Red Swan
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After leaving Amanda and Finn Balor for good, and got humiliated for losing her dream job on Monday Night Raw by her ex, Baron Corbin, Yukie is now a changed person while suffering postpartum depression after having her daughter, but a worried Amanda seeks for her once again with help from Yukie's mother. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


" _Darlin' are you okay?" Finn questioned as he checked on his pregnant wife, Amanda who was behind her husband while they were climbing up a row of blocks that led to freedom at the top._

" _I'm alright… Yukie. Where is she?" Amanda questioned as she started to look around for the teal and black woman, before they saw her which she was a few row of blocks below them._

" _Yukie, come on. We can get out this way. We can all go back to the way we were." Finn explained, before he got on his knees to give Yukie a helping hand by reaching out towards her._

" _Go back? To the way things was before?" Yukie questioned as she was looking up at the couple while the three can heard something climbing up the row of blocks, before the teal and black haired woman rested her forehead on the edge of a block that was in front of her. "I don't know if I can continue like this. My life has been a whole clusterfuck, from the day Hiro never loved me and to the day you two kicked me out of your lives for good." She cried as tears were running down her face while her hands were gripping onto the edge of the block._

" _Yukie, we never kicked you out. You were angry for terrorizing an innocent baby that me and Finn created, but we never wanted you out of our lives. We love you too much like family to lose you." Amanda explained._

" _Is… Is that true? Even if I was mad or forced against my will to hurt you, you still love me?" Yukie questioned while wiping her tears off as she looked up at the two._

" _Yes, you are still my sister no matter what. But Liam wants to know his Auntie Yukie when he's born. I really want you to be there for us, but you have to face the facts that you can try again. Life has the go on, Yukie. We'll always be there for you." Amanda responded._

" _Wait… How do I know that… I don't know if I can trust you or Finny anymore." Yukie replied, before walking a few feet backwards slowly._

" _Listen to us, Yukie. We're not asking you, we are telling you that Liam needs someone who to trust if something bad happen to us. You are going to be his aunt, and even his godmother. I know it sounds like a lot for you to handle, but we need you know. So, please, Yukie… come home with us." Finn explained, before he held his hand out for Yukie as the teal and black haired woman was looking down at his hand that had a silver wedding band on it._

 _Yukie only pushed his hand back as more tears was running down his face._

" _Guys… I don't think-"_

 _A loud monstrous roar was heard from behind as Yukie didn't show no fear, while Amanda and Finn's eyes widen in shock as they saw a huge person with long black hair covering its face._

" _Come on, let's get outta here!" Finn called out, while reaching below to lift up Yukie, but the monster grabbed onto the teal and black haired women quickly before Finn was able to touch her._

" _Yukie!" Amanda cried as Yukie was now trying to fight out of its grip while trying pull her own body out._

" _Run! I'll catch up! Don't worry about me!" Yukie responded reassuringly, before the monster revealed its face which happens to copied her own._

" _Don't worry about me, you say? Well, guess what? You will be my appetizer while I have the pregnant one for the main course and the handsome Irish boy as a toothpick." The monster replied with a sinister grin on her face, before it snapped Yukie in half, hearing a sickening crack._

" _No!" Amanda yelled, after seeing a lifeless Yukie as Finn held her back and the monster ate her in one bite, licking the blood of its lips while swallowing her._

" _Now… who's next?" The monster questioned, looking at both Finn and Amanda._

* * *

Amanda started screaming loudly as Finn jolted up out of his sleep to see his wife tossing and turning underneath the covers, before he held her in his arms.

"It's just a nightmare, Darlin'. The monster is all gone." Finn responded reassuringly, while holding her close to his beating chest until Amanda's tears stained his nightshirt as she can feel his hand rubbing her back.

"Yukie… Where is she?" Amanda questioned as she felt worried about the teal and black haired woman.

"You don't remember? We didn't want her in our son's life after when she disagrees with us having him. And you've even agree to a restraining order." Finn explained, before Amanda turn on her nightstand lamp and pulled out a file of the restraining order where she, Finn and Yukie signed on the dotted line.

"I didn't want things to turn out this way. The nightmare had two Yukies. One was the caring one and the other was a monster, eating the good one after snapping her back." Amanda responded, before she starting crying once again after she was reminded of how she lost many good people in the past before Yukie left on her own.

* * *

At Tampa Regional Medical Center, Yukie was finishing her nightly rounds as she was yawning slightly while walking towards the fifth floor break room of the children's ward.

She couldn't wait to get home, take off her hospital scrubs and shoes and get some sleep… but she had a problem at her new home.

Grabbing her Vera Bradley crossbody purse and keys to her black Kia Soul out of her locker, Yukie signed out of her hospital hours as she used her thumbprint to end her night at around 6:47 am and left the children wards.

Arriving at her townhouse, Yukie walked into the living room as it was left the same from last night before heading towards the hospital, until she flopped down on the grey couch, landing face first without care.

"Aww… I had a hard night. Maybe I should lay here forever." Yukie responded as she can barely hear her voice through the couch cushion.

Only ten seconds went by, and Yukie heard the sound of footsteps climbing down the stairs, already knowing who was here overnight.

"Hey, Mom… How's Sarada?" Yukie questioned as she remained still.

"She's asleep. It took her some warm milk from her loving mother and a few drops of honey to have her fallen asleep." Sumire responded as she gently place her three month old granddaughter in a baby jumper. "How was work?" She questioned, while buckling Sarada into the jumper.

"I'm sleepy, Mother… I'll take care of it from here." Yukie replied, before shifting towards her right as she saw her sleeping daughter, dressed in a white and black flutter bodysuit that had an allover dog print and a red bow tie headwrap around her black hair. "You know, putting honey in her milk wasn't a bright idea." She explained.

"Yukie, I've done it with you when you were so little, and it help soothe you straight to sleep." Sumire responded, before covering Yukie with her Balor Club Worldwide tapestry blanket.

"I just want Sarada to be safe and healthy." Yukie replied, as she felt Sumire taking off her red and white Nike Tanjuns shoes and watches her mother placing them down on next to the front door.

"And she is, dumpling. She looks too much like you. But somehow… I can see the small resemblances of-" Sumire started to say, before Yukie interrupted her.

"Don't… bring him into this conversation, Mother. I appreciate what you did for me last night." Yukie responded, before closing her smokey grey eyes.

"I'll come back later before you head off to work, okay? Do you want a bento box for your dinner?" Sumire explained, after placing a kiss on her daughter's shoulder length mint green ombre hair.

"I'm tired of that… Can I have something warm?" Yukie responded.

"I will. Call me if you need anything, sweetheart." Sumire repiled, before kissing Sarada's forehead and left the townhouse.

Climbing into her white Kia Sorento, Sumire started to worry about how Yukie is handling nighty hours at the hospital and taking care of her three month old daughter during the day, due to her postpartum depression.

She must come up with an idea to help her daughter, or something worse could happen.

 _ **A/N: I based off the nightmare off of this video game called Catherine which belongs to Atlus, and added a hint of Attack on Titan into it. What will happen in the next chapter now? Who will Sumire turned to for help?**_


End file.
